


One Piece: I hacked One Piece

by teroamakokalochak



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Anime, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, One Piece - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroamakokalochak/pseuds/teroamakokalochak
Summary: Luo Yi traveled to the world of One Piece, bound with the "strongest hacking system", and opened his eyes at the scene where Pirate King Roger was executed. And he was the little navy soldier standing behind Roger with a machete in his hand. I hacked King of Pirates to death.
Relationships: idk
Kudos: 4





	One Piece: I hacked One Piece

It was pitch black in front of me, but fortunately, the darkness was slowly diminishing, and my consciousness was quickly recovering.

Where am I?

Am I not dead?

His memories were fragmented. Luo Yi vaguely remembered that he was somehow shot 6 times during a special mission and was in a coma.

Before he fell into a coma, he thought he was dead, but now he still feels alive, which made Luo Yi feel a little grateful.

Luo Yi slowly opened his eyes and suddenly felt something in his hand. As he was a good soldier, he could easily tell that he was holding a big sword just by feeling it.

After opening his eyes and adjusting to the surrounding light, he saw that he was really holding a big sword in his hand.

Luo Yi was frozen in place, he raised his head and looked around completely shocked in his heart, but he didn't show any trace of it in his face thanks to his excellent mental toughness.

.

He was on a high platform in the center of a square. In front of him, there was a man in a red coat kneeling. Under the high platform, there was a crowd of people in the square, and all the eyes were staring at him closely.

No, to be precise, staring at the man kneeling with his back to him!

"This..." Luo Yi's speech was dry, and his mind was in confusion. He didn't understand, where he was! But...It felt so familiar...

The style of people's clothes here, the familiar back figure of the man in front of him, and the familiar faces on the square all made some kind of memory in his mind.

At this moment, a memory suddenly flashed in his mind. This made his body instantly stiff. He recognized where he was!

He understood why he was getting such a familiar feeling from this place. That was because this was Logue Town!

Logue Town from One Piece comics!

This scene is almost exactly the same as when Roger, the King of Pirates, was executed in the comics!

Luo consciously looked at the person kneeling in front of him, the back of the person in front of him, and the figure of Roger in the comics in his memory gradually overlapped!

This was Roger!!

Pirate King Roger!!

A few seconds later, Luo Yi reacted from the shock and finally understood that he might have traveled from the earth into the world of One Piece. And came to the scene where Roger was executed!

Luo Yi looked down at himself and found that he was wearing a set of ordinary navy clothes, which was exactly the same as the navy clothes he had seen in One Piece comics.

Luo Yi's heart was shocked and he already understood that he might have crossed into the world of One Piece and became a navy soldier.

It's the little soldier who was about to execute the death penalty for Roger, the Pirate King!

The only difference was that two people in the Navy executed Roger's death sentence in his memory, but now he was the only one standing behind Roger.

Luo shook his head as if he wanted to determine whether he was dreaming, but his extremely real feeling told him that all of this was not a dream.

At this time, a loud voice came:

"Time is up, start execution!"

"Number one, get ready!"

At the moment the sound appeared, everyone on the square focused on the protagonist, making Luo Yi's heart jump.

"Start execution!?

Number one!? Could it be me!?"

Luo Yi looked in the direction of the voice and found a man with the same identity as a navy commander, staring at him.

Just when Luo Yi was at a loss, a crisp voice suddenly rang in his mind.

['Ding'

"The hacking and plundering system has been triggered successfully and is binding"

"1%...50%...100%"

"Binding successful!"

"With the hacking and plundering system, you will become the most versatile and powerful person in the world!"]

Hearing this voice, Luo froze for a moment and then became more at ease.

All his anxiety and panic he was suffering from when he realized that he was in the world of One Piece disappeared because of the appearance of the system.

As a person who often read online novels and fanfictions, Luo Yi knew exactly what it meant to have a system.

It meant invincibility!

At this time, the crisp voice in his mind sounded again, attracting Luo Yi's attention.

[Introduction to the hacking and plundering system: As long as the host uses the knife series weapon to kill or defeat the opponent, he can randomly obtain one or several items from the opponent's specialties or skills to facilitate the improvement of the host's ability.]

Immediately, what was revealed to Luo Yi was his current attributes.

[Name: Luo Yi

Title: Third Class

Strength: 10 (3~8 for ordinary people)

Speed: 10 (3~8 for ordinary people)

Physical strength: 10 (normal people 3~8)

Devil Fruit: None

Skills: None

Props: None

Weapon: Execution Knife]

Seeing the panel about his strength Luo Yi couldn't help but sigh.

'This body is shit.' He thought to himself.

It was actually only 2 points more than the average person's data!

But with this system, as long as you kill or defeat an enemy with a knife-like weapon, you can randomly acquire one or more of the opponents' specialties and skills. This was a very powerful ability.

Think of Luffy's rubber body, the split body of buggy the clown, Mr. 5's bomb. The thunder and lightning of Enel, etc., are enough to make him strong enough to walk freely in the world of One Piece.

"Number one, get ready!"

The voice just sounded again, but this time it was more severe, awakening Luo who was dreaming.

Only then did he realize that he was now on the execution ground, and this execution was the most high-profile death sentence in the history of One Piece World.

Looking at Roger, the Pirate King in front of him, Luo couldn't help feeling but feel a little dazed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TN:- If you want to read extra chapters as well as my Naruto fanfic then join my patreon.

<https://www.patreon.com/translation69>

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read extra chapters go to my patreon. There are a lot of extra chapters available.  
> https://www.patreon.com/translation69


End file.
